deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chuck-Greene
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Chuck-Greene page. Not sure where to start? * Check out the Dead Rising Wiki:To Do List to find out where to start! * Read this to learn about Categories and Infoboxes. * Check out these to see what needs to be cleaned up or expanded'"Stubs"' and Cleanup. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Frank-West (Talk) 02:34, May 4, 2010 A Few Things First of all, I don't dislike you, just the character Chuck Greene. Second, when you put links on pages, make sure you check to see if it is already linked to. For example, on your edit to the Mrs. Greene page, you turned the second mentioning of Chuck Greene into a link. That was unnecessary because it was already linked to once on that page. If you have any questions, you can ask me, The Yoshiman 97, ThaPauly, or Ash Crimson. We are the admins here, and will gladly answer your questions.Frank-West 18:40, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I was kidding dude. lol. its all good Sorry about the editing. I didnt know. I'm kinda new here. :D One more thing One more thing, when you leave a message on someone's talk page, remember to sign your message. To sign messages put in four squigglies, the key right under 'Esc' on your keyboard. Thanks, Frank-West 18:49, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Chuck-Greene 18:51, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Cool thanks Answers Sorry, there is no chat. Do you have Xbox Live? If you do I can give you my Gamertag and we can talk there. Anyway, read this link>http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ash_Crimson/FAQ and you should be able to figure it out from there. You already know how to do links, so that's not a problem... If you need help figuring out the code, look at pages similar to what you are trying to make, and look at how that page's code is written, or ask Ash Crimson. He knows the most out of all of us here about wiki stuff. Anything else? I'm not sure if I explained that last part well.Frank-West 19:07, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : No problem. I will be able to get on XBL probably about 4:00, Central Time. I might not be able to, depends on what's going on at my home. Also, ya forgot your signature. =)Frank-West 19:17, May 4, 2010 (UTC) More Answers One: I haven't been able to play XBL lately because the Halo: Reach Beta came out the other day and my older bro has been playing that nonstop. I will probably be able to log on today though, I don't think he gets home till 5 or 6. Two: There isn't really a way to specify what needs it, although I might be able to work something out... I'll get back to you later on that. Frank-West 13:21, May 5, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: There is kind of a way. If you put the cleanup/expand template at the start of the section of the article that needs it, then it's kind of more specific. Usually it just gets put at the top; it looks nicer that way. And don't worry about asking too many questions, it won't bother me. Frank-West 13:31, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Time I get home from school at about 4:00, Central Time. Sometimes it's a little later though. Frank-West 20:21, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : Also, I am online on weekend mornings for sure, so we can talk then.Frank-West 21:56, May 5, 2010 (UTC) blog ;o check out my blog :3 unless your a loser. thab don't but if your not a losre check it out and COMMENT Zombie Dog Blog Hi, I'm MagcargoMan. I made a blog about zombie dogs. Would you like to comment? MagcargoMan 03:08, May 6, 2010 (UTC) KSR I will be online this weekend for sure. But Karensarahrocks is an editor with awful spelling and grammar. She's a good editor, it's just that she got angry and defensive when I told her to spell check her posts. Also she seems to think that everything in the game about female survivors is sexist. I don't really know why she is immature and aggressive, because all I did was ask her to spell and grammar check, along with telling her to sign her comments, which she also never does. I'm getting tired of constantly having to clean up after her. I can't ban her because the edits are not vandalism, and they aren't usually incorrect; the only problem with the edits is the spelling/grammar. And the last time I told her, she said that she didn't care because she was lazy. If it goes on to long I might discuss it with the other admins, but I hope we can just get it resolved. Frank-West 15:22, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Grade 8th. I get home at 4. Frank-West 18:12, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : I'm on the wiki, if that's what you mean. Frank-West 18:37, May 6, 2010 (UTC) One Big Giant Explanation This may take a little while, so bare with me. There is no set amount of edits needed to become a mod/admin. You ask the Bureaucrats for admin priveliges, and they will decide if you are allowed/worthy. This wiki's Bureacrats are Ash Crimson and Wikiar, but Wikiar is kind of rude and mean, so I always ask questions to Ash instead. And I'm always on because I go to a different type of school. Here is the big part that takes a while to explain: I go to a project based school. We all have computers and instead of traditional work like Social Studies, we choose projects that would actually help us in life. I'm doing a wiki editing project and learning how to work with wikis and websites. That's why I'm always online, because I'm doing work on the wiki. We do have math and reading though, so it's no cake walk. Any questions? Frank-West 18:46, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : Good job! You made your first page! =) Frank-West 18:53, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Slow Down We can't make you an admin just yet. Your still a new editor. And I didn't get admin rights till I had 500 edits. So if you do really good edits, and frequently edit, then ask. Don't ask right away, they will pretty much think you're kinda greedy. Sorry for bursting your bubble =\ Frank-West 18:59, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, dood, we can't recruit any more admins for a long time. We already have 5... You also need to edit more.. a lot more. (edit: Sorry for being rude =- [[User:Ash Crimson|Ash Crimson] 19:40, May 6, 2010 (UTC) You wanna learn how to edit better? Take a look at this (mediocre) guide. - Ash Crimson 22:32, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I know I know what you mean. But good jobon the articles, keep up the good work man! Frank-West 22:32, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : I play MW2 locally, but I fail playing it online. I'm good at one on one though, usually. It's just that I don't have anything unlocked online. Frank-West 15:28, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : me 2 dude. Im having a friend get me tenth ::Lame ^^ .. as if the game didn't suck enough as it is.. it has people like you cheating to get a higher rank. Lame. - Ash Crimson 23:49, May 7, 2010 (UTC) No thanks - Ash Crimson 02:01, May 8, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, no. I don't like when people cheat, I only really bought the game so I could play at LAN parties with my friends. Although I wouldn't call the game lame. Definitely prefer much less realistic stuff, but the game is still fun. Frank-West 02:19, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ya Know I've been online for the past few days, and so have you. I even sent you a party invite, but no response. If you want to talk, you need to message me when I'm online. Thanks, Frank-West 16:14, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Thats my bro man. Im grounded. :( Do Not Have Gaia Nope. I tried it, but I didn't like it. I used to play Wolfteam, if ya ever heard of it, but my computer is so crappy is doesn't work anymore. But have you played the Halo: Reach Beta? It's pretty awesome. I don't really play games like Gaia or stuff like that. Frank-West 21:56, May 9, 2010 (UTC) : You go to it, put your mouse over it and click "change". And if that doesn't work then just click the image. There will be a bunch of settings for your account, and one of them will be your picture. I just went to Google Images and searched Frank West, then saved it to my computer. Then after you do that follow the uploading steps. Frank-West 14:51, May 10, 2010 (UTC) What? I'm pretty sure I've responded to most, if not all of your messages. When you send me messages that say, "Hey are you on?" I check to see if you are on before answering. Which usually, you haven't made edits in the last 5 minutes of me reading that message, means you aren't on. And your profile pic isn't bad. Frank-West 20:22, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : Don't worry about that guy, I blocked him. Frank-West 15:02, May 12, 2010 (UTC) : : IP ban is correct. 999 years. Frank-West 17:50, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Spam leaving the same message 3 times in a row counts as spam. Don't do it again. - Ash Crimson 21:02, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Dog Blog Hi, I'm MagcargoMan. I made a blog about zombie dogs. Would you like to comment on it? If you don't, that's ok, but just tell me so I'm not waiting. MagcargoMan 07:48, May 15, 2010 (UTC)